This invention relates to coupling devices for mechanical structure, and in particular to fast acting coupling and locking means for electromagnetic wave waveguides and to the mating of such waveguides to electrical structures.
There has existed for a number of years a need for devices to join pieces of waveguide to each other or to other electrical parts in such fashion that time to couple or uncouple be minimized, registration of the parts be accurate, and joining forces be sufficient to prevent significant quantities of radio frequency energy from leaking from the joint under static and dynamic mechanical stresses. Further, requirements for such joining devices include minimization of space required and the ability to be operated with limited access for fingers or tools.
One current method of joining structures of this type comprehends the use of bolted flanges. Joints of this type also sometimes include guide pins for registration. These joints require considerable space for tools and hand access. They involve axial relative motion of the waveguide to disengage the pins, and frequently cause damage to flanges as a result of the pins scratching the critical flange surfaces. Joints of this type also require excessive time to operate.
Lever operated clamps of over-center action are also commonly employed as coupling devices. Connections of this type rely on relatively low spring forces to accomplish clamping. These typically require considerable space for movement of the lever and excessive space for access for hands or tools. Also, the springs allow the flange faces to separate under static and dynamic loading resulting in leakage of RF energy and pressurizing gases, if used.
Another state-of-the-art approach to the problem utilizes mechanical linkages with rigid members. These generally require numerous close-tolerance parts, which degrade reliability and incur excessive cost. Wear of parts with use can also cause failure of these joints.
There currently exits, therefore, the need for a waveguide coupler that avoids the above problems. Such a coupler should be mechanically simple, employ no springs, and require very little space. It should also be capable of fast operation with minimal tool access. It is necessary that the resultant joint be mechanically and electrically tight through normal ranges of environmental stress. The present invention is directed toward satisfying these and other needs.